superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorilla Grodd
Legion of Doom Team Member Grodd is a gorilla supervillain. He's an enemy of The Flash and he's a member of the Legion of Doom. Grodd, try as he has, cannot take the throne away from King Solovar. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Grodd is originally from the planet Calor, not earth. Growing up, he lived in a beautiful city, unmatched by any other on the planet. In the midst of a hostile environment they created a virtual paradise. Yet, it was doomed to fail. At a moment a massive volcano could erupt and destroy the city. They knew they had to leave the planet, but were incapable of interplanetary flight. Then on one fateful occasion, Grodd witnesses the Green Lantern fight the Dryg.This battle between Hal Jordan and the Dryg was first told in Green Lantern, #1 (August, 1960). In this tale, it was later revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14 (May/June 1977) that the battle was watched by a sentient gorilla named Grodd. Grodd heads back to his city and informs Solovar that, if all the gorillas work together, they can tap into the ring's energy and use it to transport ‘Gorilla City’ to Earth. They use their mind-control to coerce Green Lantern to use his ring and transport their city through space and to earth. On the way, Grodd demands to be made leader because he found the human and it was his idea to save the city. This was denied by Solovar and so the two fight. Grodd eventually looses. In the confusion Grodd was able to siphon some of the Green Lantern's ring's energy to make good on his escape. Once relocated on Earth, Solivar uses his own mental powers to make Green Lantern forget everything. Solovar then fabricates the story that his sentient apes have been on earth for eons.As revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14 (May/June 1977). Their new home is in Africa in a hidden valley, under a hidden dome. Shortly before Grodd was banished from Gorilla City, Solovar was captured by humans and turns up in a zoo in Central City. He posed as an ordinary ape in order to keep Gorilla City a secret. Grodd followed him to Central City, because he wanted to learn the secrets of Solovar's ability telepathically control the minds of others (force-of-mind powers). He believed that Solovar would be at his most vulnerable, and would be easily overtaken. With this knowledge Grodd wanted to command the simian armies and take over the world. Grodd is able to steal the ability and returns to Gorilla City to begin his plans of domination. Solovar frees himself by telepathically contacting Barry Allen, who as the Flash, helps the gorilla leader escape. Barry becomes the first human to learn of the city’s existence and its location. Flash manages to battle Grodd by spinning around him so fast, it renders him unconscious and removes his mind-control ability and the knowledge of ever having it from his memories. Flash then turns Grodd over to Solovar for punishment, and promises not to reveal the secret of Gorilla City's location to the rest of the world.As revealed in Flash, #106 (April-May 1959). This led to a rivalry between Grodd and the Flash, as well as an alliance between the Flash and Solovar.The above continuity is from Earth-One, and found in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_106 Flash, #106] which was published in May, 1959. Powers and Abilities *'Super-Gorilla Strength *'Super-Gorilla Agility' * 'Enhanced Senses' * 'Genius-Level Intellect:' has the knowledge of technology beyond the development of human civilization * 'Telepathy: This is not a natural ability. * '''Telekinesis: This is not a natural ability. * Mind Control: This is not a natural ability. * Fangs Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Gorilla Grodd first appeared in Flash, #106''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_106 Flash, Vol. 1 #106] (May, 1959) (May, 1959). * He was created by writer John Broome and artist Carmine Infantino. External Links * For more on Gorilla Grodd see article at Wikipedia * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gorilla_Grodd Gorilla Grodd Disambiguation Page] at DC Database Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon!! References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Flash enemies Category:DC characters Category:Aliens